In the past few decades, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of marine seismic survey techniques that yield knowledge of subterranean formations beneath a body of water in order to find and extract valuable mineral resources, such as oil. High-resolution seismic images of a subterranean formation are essential for quantitative seismic interpretation and reservoir monitoring. For a typical marine seismic survey, an exploration-seismology vessel tows a seismic source and the same, or another vessel, tows one or more streamers that form a seismic data acquisition surface below the surface of the water and over a subterranean formation to be surveyed for mineral deposits. The vessel contains seismic acquisition equipment, such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic receiver control, and recording equipment. The seismic source control causes the seismic source, which is typically an array of source elements, such as air guns, to produce acoustic impulses at selected times. The seismic source is often described as being “fired” or “shot” to produce the acoustic impulse. Each acoustic impulse is a sound wave that travels down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At each interface between different types of rock, a portion of the sound wave is transmitted and another portion is reflected back toward the body of water to propagate toward the surface. The streamers towed behind the vessel are elongated cable-like structures. Each streamer may include a number of seismic receivers or multi-component sensors that detect pressure and particle motion wavefields associated with the sound waves reflected back into the water from the subterranean formation. With conventional seismic data acquisition, seismic data generated by the receivers is recorded over a finite period and is considered to emanate from a single source. In a simultaneous source acquisition, multiple sources are fired within a small time window called a “shot interval” and the recorded seismic data cannot be considered to emanate from a single source but from multiple sources recorded with a time overlap. Processing methods should take these overlapping recordings into account. One way to do so is to actively separate the recorded data over the sources and for all gathers it can be assumed that acoustic energy emanates from a single source. The petroleum industry seeks systems and methods that reduce seismic interference in the seismic data generated by the receivers for simultaneous source acquisition.